Kairi y Sora Amor magia disney III el principio
by cachorro-kuropon-fye
Summary: ¿Quieren saber como se caso Sora con Kairi? ¿Quieren saber como Riku y Goofy tienen a su hijo? Pos no podeis dejar de leer este fin loco que lo hemos hecho en un dia y es mas largo que el mastil de un barco.


Kairi y Sora. Amor magia Disney III

El principio del fin.

(El principio del final del fic)

Pensabais que ese era el final de este fic? Pues no. Ahora podréis saber qué es lo que paso antes de que Sora y Kairi se casaran, como Goofy se vuelve gay teniendo un hijo con Riku y como Donald… bueno ese sigue igual.

¿Queréis saberlo? Pos a leer.

Después de que Sora y Kairi, se fundían en un beso apasionado en la orilla del mar, con el sol diciendo Hola. Riku miraba con ojos de cachorro abandonado.

Riku: Nadie me quiere. Estoy solo en este mundo. (Llorando).

Goofy: No estás solo. (Con la mano por encima) Yo te quiero.

Riku: (con ojos de cordero degollado) ¿De verdad?

Goofy: DE verdad de la buena. Te quiero desde el primer momento que te vi con el picardías de mini. ( fic 1)

Riku: ¿Enserio?. ¿No mientes?

Goofy: Si. Enserio.

Y Goofy y Riku se funden en un apasionado beso, y aunque les costó besarse dado que Goofy tiene morro de perro y que Riku es humano pos ya me diréis.

Esas vacaciones fueron geniales. Pero como todo lo bueno termina tuvieron que volver a clase. Goofy y Riku tuvieron que dejar su apasionada relación hasta el verano siguiente o cuando Goofy tuviera el día libre dado que él era el capitán de la guardia real. El reloj daban las ocho y media y en casa de Sora se preparaban con cascos y todo incluido para despertar a Sora de sus sueños … je je ya me entendéis. Kairi apareció en casa de sora con su uniforme potito, para ir junto a Sora a clase.

Kairi: Buenos días, Riku.

Riku: ( con cara de no dormir) Hola, Kairi

Kairi: ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Riku: Me he pasado toda la noche hablando con Goofy por teléfono.

Kairi: Y que tal estas?

Riku: Bueno se pasa. Pero ( llorando) ¡Le echo de menos!. No es lo mismo hacerlo por teléfono.

Kairi: ¡¿Qué?!.

Riku: Es broma. Esas cosas son para pervertidos.

Kairi: Ya claro. ( pensando en alguien que conoce)

Roxas: Voy a despertar a mi hermano que si no llegáis a clase.

Roxas entro en el cuarto de Sora con casco y escudo, ya que el chico tiene mal despertar. Poco a poco se fue acercando a él y con un palo que encontró bajo la cama de su hermano le daba toques en la cabeza.

Roxas: Sora despierta. Que llegas tarde a clase. Bueno una hora tarde.

Sora: Kairi. Como te quiero. Quiero comer patatas fritas en tus … je je je. Que guay.

Roxas: ¡Despiertaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ( le da un toque en la cabeza con un palo)

Sora se despierta, pero agarrado al techo. Porque del susto que se pego reacciono como un gato y clavo las uñas en la pared.

Roxas: Tus amigos te están esperando desde hace una hora para ir a clase. Baja de una vez de ahí.

Sora lo mira con cara de enfado, mientras le salían estrellas por los ojos. Roxas lo mira sabiendo que es lo que va a pasar

Sora: Como osas despertarme. Estaba teniendo un sueño increíble. Ahora te vas enterar. ( saca la llave espada) Prepárate para ir a la academia antes de lo previsto, porque te voy a dar tan fuerte que no vas a necesitar nave gumy para ir.

Roxas: ( saca la otra llave espada) Estoy preparado.

Los dos destrozan la habitación mientras pelean, hasta que salen por la puerta y Kairi le para por detrás cogiéndolo de la corbata del uniforme. Porque veréis, mientras peleaba con su hermano se iba vistiendo.

Kairi: Dejadlo ya. No vamos a llegar ni para la hora del almuerzo.

Sora: ( ahogado) Pedo, Kairi, que me estas ahogando.

Kairi: No te quejes. Vámonos.

Sora: Espedaaaaa, que tendo que coged el desaduño.

Salen por la puerta mientras su hermano guarda la espada.

Roxas: El desayuno, idiota. Bueno voy a preparar la maleta que mañana me voy a mi colegio privado. Que para eso me lo estoy pagando el colegio trabajando en una fábrica de queso.

En fin después de todo el incidente por fin llegaron al instituto. Por el camino vieron a mucho de sus amigos.

Hayner: Hola chicos. ¿Cómo os ha ido el verano?

Riku: Bien. Este verano me dado cuenta de que soy distinto a como pensé que era.

Sora: En fin que se ha enamorado de Goofy. En definitivas cuentas que es gay.

Ollete: Y tu Kairi que ha pasado con tigo?

Kairi: Pues bien, tuvimos una pequeña misión, este verano al llegar de Kingdom hearts.

Sora: Si y ahora sale con migo.

Kairi: Somos amigos con derecho a roce. No te emociones.

Sora: En fin eso es algo. Ya serás mía del todo.

Pence: Pues estuvimos el ciudad de la luz descubriendo cosas, y sabes que, contábamos escalones en una de las zonas, y nunca eran las mismas escaleras.

Sora: ¡Enserio!

Pence: NO es broma.

Ollete: Lo mejor es que creo que nos paso algo importante allí. No sé que es pero creo que nos hemos olvidado de alguien que apreciábamos mucho.

Hayner: Si. Es verdad.

Roxas: Hola chicos.

Ollete: ( a los demás) Y ese quien es.

Sora: Es mi hermano Roxas.

Roxas: Vine a traerte el desayuno. ( se asombra por que ve a las personas que conoció el ciudad de la luz pero no dijo nada) En fin me voy.

Hayner: ahora que veo a ese chico me suena de haberle visto antes.

Pence: Sera algún cantante o algo así.

Toca el timbre. Y el director sale fuera de su despacho por que todavía oye gente fuera en los pasillos.

Xemnas: Entrad en clase, niñatos asquerosos. ( miran todos para el) LO siento es que estoy estresado. Alguien se ha comido mi bocadillo de chorizo.

Dentro de clase, los chicos estuvieron con el profesor de música Demyx.

Demyx: Muy bien quien me puede decir que es este símbolo. ( haciendo una nota de música) a ver tu, el del pelo morado.

Pelo morado: MM. Una nota.

Demyx: casi, pero te acercaste. Pero no te libraras del castigo. ( le lanza unas burbujas de agua que lo dejan cao durante un par de segundos) El siguiente en la cabeza. A ver alguien sabe decirme que nota es o no.

Zexion: Una corchea.

Suelta un joven con la mesa llena de velas negras, una calavera a un lado y un libro que trataba como matar a Sora de 50 maneras distintas.

Demyx: Muy bien. Has acertado. ( se vira para atrás) Son idiotas, estos críos. No tienen ni idea. ( se vira de nuevo) Me puede responder alguien que no sea retrasado o tenga instintos asesinos.

Riku: Yo yo. Esa nota es una blanca.

Demyx: Vamos a dejar la clase por hoy. ( tocándose la cabeza del dolor que le estaba dando)

En clase de gimnasia tifa le estaba dadnos la clase, pero ya sabéis como es tifa, así que ningún crio hacia caso a las clases si no a las hormonas, excepto Riku, claro está.

Kairi: Deja de babearme de una vez el hombro.

Sora: NO lo hago.

Kairi: Si lo haces. Deja de mirarla como si fuera un trozo de carne.

Sora: Es que esta buenísima.

Kairi: Sora … (Le pega una piña que lo deja cao al otro lado del gimnasio.)

Tifa: Así me gusta Kariri. Parece que solo una de las alumnas a estado practicando este verano.

Kairi: Y de lo lindo que si he practicado. Y me llamo Kairi.

Tifa: Perdona, kairis.

El día iba pasando y la hora del almuerzo se acerco. En la zona del comedor.

Axel: Venga chicos, tengo confles de fresa, de carne, pescado, confles con patatas, de chocolate. Y de postre gelatina de confles.

Sora: NO me decido, que dijiste.

Axel: De carne , de chocolate, de carne humana…

Sora: ¿Qué djistes después de chocolate?

Axel: Fresa.

Sora: Pues uno de fresa.

Axel: Vale.

Kairi: Que haces sirviendo en el instituto.

Axel: El negocio se paro por que ya nadie está de vacaciones, así que todos los de la organización trece hemos tenido que buscarnos la vida para sobrevivir hasta el verano que viene.

Riku: Si me he dado cuenta de los que hemos dejado vivos en el mundo Kingdom hearts estáis buscándoos la vida…

Axel: Riku.

Riku: ¿si?

Axel: ¿Qué tal Goofy?

Riku: B uaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Malo. Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

Después de ese día tan apasionante en el instituto. Dejemos que pase un par de años. Por que como dijimos este fic trata de cómo sora se caso con Kairi, etc. Y porque nos da la gana.

Han pasado tres años después de que se volvieran a encontrar de nuevo después de esa aventura. Muchas cosas pasaron después de eso. Sora y Riku se fueron a un par de misiones, parecidas a las que tuvieron que vivir para cerrar y abrir la puerta de la luz y de la oscuridad.

Kairi, vivía sola y tenía una tienda que llamo Magia Disney. Es decir que vendía magia Disney embotelladla artesanal. Le iba muy bien. Ya que ahora habían muchos sabores y no solo en botellas, sino de pastelitos de magia Disney, dulce en forma de paupu. Riku y Goofy pudieron hacer realidad sus sueños escalar el Everest y vivir juntos. Donald se tuvo que casar con daisy, por que el dejo embarazado, y el pobre ya no podía salir de marcha con sus amigos.

Roxas había abierto una empresa con Namine de naves gumy, nuevo modelos, y diferentes maquinarias. Y se estaban llevando como más que amigos.

Y Sora como siempre al ser el guardián de las puertas se la pasaba viajando para asegurarse de que las cerraduras estaban selladas, que los sin corazón no volvieran a aparecer y sobre todo saliendo de marcha cada vez que podía con león y con cloud, cuando iba a Vergel radiante ( osease Bastion hueco remodelado).

Y los de la organización trece formaron de nuevo su club, con unos cambios, ahora estaban para jugar a la petanca los domingos y al criquet los sabados.

Sora se acerco a la tienda de Kairi a saludar

Sora: Hola que tal estas.

Kairi: Pues agobiada, hay una señora que me ha pedido 300 botellas de magia Disney, y de todos los sabores.

Sora: Valla colocan se va a llevar la doña.

Kairi: Y tú qué tal?

Sora: Pues como siempre de un lado a otro. Oye Kairi?

Kairi: ¿Dime?

Sora: me has echado de meno.

Kairi: ( roja como un tonante recién cogido del árbol) déjame en paz.

Sora: Venga dime la verdad. A que si, a que sí.

Kairi: ( con el puño en el aire) ¡Que me dejes!

Sora: (es trompado en la pared) Eso es que di.

Kairi: Ve vas a tener que arreglar la pared de nuevo.

Sora: Oye por qué no cierras la puerta y nos vamos a ya atrás, para … ya me entiendes..

Kairi: Dejameeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. ( le la una torta que lo saca fuera de la tienda)

Sora: Je je je. Este algún día caerá, seguro. ( y se va tan contento a su casa)

Esa noche se reunieron todos de nuevo para saber cómo les iba la vida en la playa famosa de isla destino , mientras selphia, lloraba al ver que Sora nunca le haría caso, y que al final se tuvo que casar con tidus, por que no pudo tener a Sora.

Kairi: Roxas, namine cuanto tiempo.

Roxas: Si han pasado tres años desde la ultima vez que os vi.

Namine: es cierto. Ahora tenemos una empresa en la que diseñamos nuevas naves gumys.

Kairi: que interesante.

Roxas: Es fascinante, la aerodinámica que estamos sacando para el nuevo producto lleva muchos nano robots que hacen que el motor siempre este en perfecto estado además le hemos puesto un motor de yeso que aguanta más el calor y que no pese.

Kairi: Hee… bueno … me voy tengo que saludar a Riku.

Namine: Me parece que no se ha enterado de nada.

Roxas: Se ha notado. Mi detector de entendimiento me ha vibrado en el pantalón.

Namine: Mira que te dije que no lo trajeras.

Roxas: así chincho a mi hermano un rato. Seguro que todavía sigue como un loco bebiendo cerveza, tomando magia Disney y enganchado a la maría.

Sora aparece de repente en una nave gumy llena de humo, mientras Donald salía detrás del con su mujer embarazada comiendo un vaso de helado enorme.

Sora: Que pasa tíos?. Tengo vacaciones. Por fin después de tres años el rey me ha dicho que puedo cogerme un gran pedo y fumar hasta reventar.

Donald: ( ve una botella de magia Disney) DAMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.

Mientras pasaba la noche los amigos se contaban batallitas sobre las cosas que habían hecho durante ese tiempo sin verse. Riku se levanto de repente …

Riku: Atención chicos tenemos algo que deciros. ( borracho) Goofy y yo nos vamos a casar y adoptar un niño de la nueva organización trece. Que acaban de inaugurar un orfanato.

Kairi: Mi enhorabuena, chicos.

Sora: vaya tío, eres más responsables que yo. Y me asustas.

Riku: Tú y yo lo sabíamos. Siempre sería el primero en ser responsable.

Sora: Si tu lo dices. ( se vira) Me voy a poner una copa de ron.

Namine: Y vosotros que no salís juntos o que, Kairi?.

Kairi: Hemos roto. Tuvimos un problema hace tres años y decidimos dejarlo.

Roxas: Pero no erais amigos con derecho a roce?.

Kairi: ¿a si? Se me va un poco la memoria. Desde que tengo que probar antes de poner en el mercado las botellas de magia Disney.

Roxas: Se nota.

Sora que había oído todo lo que Kairi había dicho se molesto un poquito. Bueno bastante.

La noche pasaba y todos estaban súper contentos con la boda de Riku y Goofy. Estaban discutiendo que es lo que iban a poner para el banquete, los músicos, el lugar donde iba ser la comida, la iglesia.

Riku: YO solo quiero una boda sencilla, no quiero nada muy a lo loco.

Goofy: Si. Las mesas deben ser de oro, los cubiertos de oro blanco, que los regalos pasen de 100.000 platines, que la comida sea de las mejores, es decir de la más cara, que venga el grupo tsubasa. ( es decir nuestra serie favorita en el mundo entero mundial) Vamos una sencilla.

Kairi: ( con una gota en la cabeza) ¿Y donde será el banquete?

Riku: Aquí en el mar. Pondremos una plataforma demasiado grande y listo.

En ese momento Sora que estaba solo en sus pensamientos se acerco a ellos, después de estar totalmente borracho como un loco playa moviéndose para los lados y montando la escenita como si fuera un anuncio de pantene.

Sora: Sabias por qué no quiso seguir con migo?

Kairi: Sora … Venga no montes ahora una escena.

Sora: Porque aquí la doña perfecta se piensa que soy un inútil, que fuma porro de maría y que me la paso bebiendo magia Disney.

Namine: Pero si eso es lo que hacer todo el día.

Todos asienten con la cabeza.

Sora: En fin que da igual, que no tiene escusa. Yo … Yo puedo dejar todo esto cuando yo quiera, porque soy genial, vale. Que ella sabía que yo sentía algo por ella. Pero nunca me correspondió como yo quería. Ella nunca me dirá lo que siente realmente por mí. No quiere estar con nadie. Solo quiere ser siempre ella, ella, ella.

Kairi: ¡Basta!

Sora: No, no basta!. Nunca podrás estar con nadie, ¡nunca!. Ni con migo ni con nadie. Menos mal que ya no puedo verte como algo más. Para mi ahora mismo eres una más de mis amigos. Porque si tengo que volver a estar con tigo no lo haría ni de coña. NO quiero una relación con alguien que nunca está del todo metido en ella.

Riku: Sora …

Sora: ¡Que! ( con cara de enfadado y con estrellitas en los ojos y cara de la niña del exorcista)

Riku: Nada, nada. Sigue manifestándote, y quedándote en ridículo, delante de todo el mundo.

Sora: NO me importa. Soy , ago. el ridículo muy bien. Soy especialista en la ridiculez. Tendrían que darme un premio por ello. ( mira en el bolsillo) Espera que lo tenga en el bolsillo. ( lo enseña) Lo veis. El mejor. El mejor. Que para ser el primer premio cuesta mucho de conseguir. Que lo sepáis. En fin que lo dicho. Kairi ya sabes, piensa siempre en lo que te conviene a ti, que iras genial por la vida.

Kairi: eres un Desgraciado de la vida cotidiana.

Sora: Seré un desgraciado de la vida cotidiana, pero yo soy el que quiero siempre algo serio cuando tengo pareja. Me las piro vampiro. (que sepan que no son faltas de ortografía es que el pobre estaba borracho)

Y se va tambaleándose por todos lados como un loco playero. Después de ese día Sora no se acerco a la tienda de Kairi, solo se acompañaba a Riku a mirar cosas de la boda si tenía que ir a alguno de los mundos lejanos que hay por ahí.

En una tienda de trajes de novia, Riku se probaba los vestidos para saber cual le quedaba mejor para el día de la ceremonia.

Riku: Que tal me queda este Sora. ( y se pone a dar vueltas con un vestido de novia con bordes llenos de rosa)

Sora: ( con una gota en la cabeza al ver esa imagen) Pues la verdad no se qué … decirte.

Riku: Joder, Sora, llevamos cinco horas aquí y no me dices cual me queda mejor. Siempre me dices lo mismo. Aunque ahora que lo pienso el otro día me dijo lo mismo Kairi cuando fuimos a comprarme el picardías para la noche de bodas.

Sora: (pensando para sí) Normal. Estas de un ridículo, que hasta me puede quitar el primer premio.

Riku: Vamos a mirar el ramo de flores antes de marcharnos.

Sora: Vale. Has elegido alguno ya.

Riku: Si. Uno con escote y con rosas en la parte de abajo del vestido.

Sora: Vas a estar … ¿Bien?.

Después de tenerlo todo preparado para la boda, solo faltaba una cosa. Que Sora y Kairi se arreglaran de una vez por todas.

Las campanas sonaban en la única iglesia del pueblo de isla destino, Kairi estaba con un vestido rosa largo con adornos en el pelo de color blanco. Estaban todos reunidos, incluidos los amigos que habían hecho durante el viaje a distintos mundos que hay por ahí. Sora había llegado un poco retrasado por el trabajo, pero en fin, llego tarde para ser uno de los padrinos de la boda.

Sora: LO siento estaba ocupado en uno de los mundos. Tenían que comprobar que todo estaba bien.

Riku: No te preocupes, todavía no hemos empezado.

Goofy: Joder, joder.

Riku: Que pasa mi pastelit de alelí. ( en francés)

Goofy: Que daisy se ha puesto de parto y no puede ser la madrina. Va a tardar tres horas en poner los huevos.

Riku: Y ahora quien será la madrina.

Goofy: Yo tengo una, la madrina será Kairi.

Kairi: ¿Yo?.

Goofy: Si, tu.

Kairi: Pero si yo no tengo ni idea. Que digo. Mira me el precio del zumo de ciruelas.

Riku: Por favor Kairi. Hazlo por mí. Porfis.

Kairi: Esta bien. Lo hare.

Riku: Muy bien vete con el padrino.

Kairi: Vale.

Sora y Kairi se ven después de muchos meses. Desde aquel día que dijo estupideces en la playa de isla destino.

Kairi: Hola.

Sora: Hola.

Kairi: Así que eres el padrino.

Sora: Si.

Kairi: Vale.

Se hace un silencio enorme que hasta pasan las ruedas esas de pinocha del oeste.

Kairi: te veo bien.

Sora: Si. He estado ocupado haciendo tantas cosas, que no tengo tiempo de nada.

Kairi: Me alegro.

Sora: además ahora me estoy asentando. Tengo una casa propia, me las estoy arreglando bastante bien y además estoy empezando a salir con alguien.

Kairi: ( se le rompe en cachitos pezqueñitos el corazón) Me alegro mucho por ti.

Sora: gracias.

Empieza la música.

Sora: Nos vamos.

Kairi le coge del brazo y camina por el pasillo de la iglesia que es enorme y te da tiempo hasta de comer un helado entero sin derretirse por el camino.

Kairi: Por fin has encontrado a alguien que te toma una relación mas encuentra.

Sora: ( sorprendido) Esa noche no era yo. La verdad es que bebí más de la cuenta. Estaba un poco molesto en la manera que dijiste que habíamos terminado. Porque yo aun estaba enamorado de ti, aunque hacia ese tipo de bromas con tigo.

Kairi: ( tristona como las patas de un piojo sin zapatos de charol) Así que en esos meses atrás estabas enamorado de mi.

Sora: En fin. Son cosas que pasan.

Kairi: La verdad es que tenías razón. Por mucho que te intentabas acercar a mi nunca debajo que te acercaras lo suficiente.

Sora: Bueno supongo que eso es verdad, pero en fin yo no puedo jugar nada de eso ahora mismo.

Kairi: Pero es cierto. Siempre me estaba quejando de que eras un inútil que fumas porro de maría y que bebes siempre alcohol.

Sora: Ya no hago nada de eso. Ya no bebo, ni fumo, ni nada de nada. Estos meses lo he pasado mal pero he conseguido dejar todo eso, que me estaba pudriendo el cerebro.

Kairi: Lo siento. Fue culpa mía que todo esto estuviera así.

Sora: No tiene por que disculparte.

Kairi: Que si.

Sora: Que no.

Kairi: Que si.

Empiezan a subir el tono mientras los novios les seguían por detrás.

Sora: Que NO!. ¡Mira que eres pesada!.

Kairi: ¡Que si que te pido perdón!.

Sora: ¡Que no hace falta! ¡Deja ya esto de una vez estas alzando la voz!.

Kairi: ¡Mira quién habla empezaste tu! ¡Eres un idiota, encima que te pido perdón por cómo me comporte con tigo todo este tiempo!.

Sora: ¡Tú no sentías nada por mí! ¡Era lógico que no quisieras con migo nada serio!.

Kairi: ¡Si que sentía algo por ti! ¡Pero me daba miedo el tener que reconocerlo!

Todo el mundo de piedra maciza, y Riku y Goofy como piedras talladas con vestidos de seda, de mariposas.

El cura: ¡Por favor esta es la casa de nuestro señor! ¡dejen las disputas para después esto es una boda! ¡Los protagonistas es esa pareja que esta al fondo como una piedra!.

Se viran y terminan de llegar por fin al altar. Donde Riku y Goofy llegaron blancos como la leche Puleva por el escándalo que montaron esos dos en cinco minutos.

La boda comienza … El cura dice.

Cura: Ahora los novios dirán los votos que ellos mismo han escrito.

Riku: Goofy. Te quiero tanto como la trucha al trucho.

Goofy: Riku. Te quiero tanto como un jamón curado.

El cura: Bien. ( con la gota en la cabeza) Bien. Bueno ahora si hay alguien que quiere que esta pareja no quiera casarse que se calle o hable para siempre.

Kairi: Yo.

Riku: Lo sabía. Sabía que querías quitarme a Goofy. Pero lo siento mona es mío y solo mío.

Kairi: Sora sé que he sido una tonta estúpida, pero es que sigo enamorada de ti. NO quiero perder a una persona que están importante para mí. Quiero para mi vida entera con esa persona. Si esa persona quiere claro.

Sora: Kairi. (sorprendido)

Todo en la ceremonia.

Todos: Venga no seas tolete. Cásate con ella. Sora.

Riku: Sora. Hazlo. Siempre has querido esto y aunque no lo quieras reconocer todavía estas enamorado de ella. Aprovecha ahora por qué no tendrás otra oportunidad.

Sora: Kairi…

Sora se acerca a ella y le da un beso que la deja hasta chupada de cara.

Sora: Claro que sí.

El hada madrina que también había venido conjuro unos anillos con dos rosquillas y las hizo de oro para que en esa iglesia y ese mismo momento en se casaran dos parejas. Riku y Goofy y Sora y Kairi.

Cuando salieron fuera fueron a su banquete, donde el grupo Tsubasa. ( nuestros queridos niños potitos) Tocaban música pop rock.

El cantante era Shaoran, vestido con ropas negras y verdes. ( como el video de wonderland 2 de clamp. Miradlo esta increíble Salen tan monos que se nos cae la baba) Al bajo Sakura con un vestido blanco y negro con un tatuaje de un dragón en el canalillo hasta el cuello. Fye al teclado con un traje azul y negro, y kurorin, digo, kurogane con un traje negro y rojo a la batería, y el bollito blanco mokona modoki modoki doki, aaaaaaaaaaaa puuuuuuuuuu. con la pandereta. Cantando canciones románticas.

_Cuando sobreviene la luz anaranjada de la luna yo pienso en ti._

_El dulce cariño en mis palabras, son palabras de otra persona._

_Incluso ahora puedo recordar la pálida luz._

_Que iluminan tu silueta mientras miras hacia arriba en el cielo de esa noche_

_Ahora estoy esperando en la habitación sin ti._

Riku: Hay mi bicho. Por fin casado y con un niño en camino.

Goofy: Le llamaremos Amsito.

Riku: SIIIIIIIIIIIIiiii.

_Solo se escucha el reloj, pero suena mi insomne corazón como el sonido de los pasos._

_Incluso ahora estoy esperando en solitario_

_¿Puedes ver desde donde estés aquella luna como la que tu y yo_

_Vimos aquel día?_

Sora: Todavía no me puedo creer lo que hiciste en la iglesia.

Kairi: YO tampoco. Pero me alegro de haberlo hecho. Te quiero Sora.

Sora: Y yo a ti.

Beso apasionado.

_Incluso ahora estoy esperando en solitario_

_¿Puedes ver desde donde estés aquella luna como la que tú y yo, vimos aquel día?_

Fin de la canción. ( no es igual he, la cambiamos un poco solo)

Después de eso pasaron muchos años, y se ven a unos niños pequeños y unos patitos correteando por la playa.

Sora: He, niños no corráis tanto que si no tu madre me mata.

Kairi: Que exagerado eres.

Riku: Cariño quieres algo de comer.

Goofy: No gracias, mi amorcito.

Riku: (ve que un niño se cae al suelo) será mejor que vaya a ver como esta amsito.

Roxas: Hola chicos.

Sora: Que tal hermanito.

Namine: Tenemos una noticia que daros.

Kairi: ¿Qué es?

Roxas: Namine y yo nos vamos a casar.

Todos se fueron a bailar la danza de Riku, mientras todo terminaba como debía ser, feliz y comieron perdices.

Salen los créditos de la película que acabamos de empezar

FIN (de verdad pero de la verdad de la buena he. Como yoigo)


End file.
